1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method of preserving fresh meat, fish, ham, sausage and other artificial food products mainly containing meat and fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional method of preserving fresh meat and fish it is known to add extracts to the food to be preserved ( the plant extracts containing flavonoids or polyphenols, which function as an antioxidant, sterilization agent and deoderizing agent ) and the food placed in a container, and put in a cool place. The conventional food preserving method uses natural substances as additives, and therefore there is no fear of causing an ill effect on the health of the body. But, the intended antioxidizing effect, is caused only on the surface of the food, while the oxidization of the undersurface part of the food cannot be attained. Therefore, the food cannot be preserved for a long period. In an attempt to assure the undersurface oxidization the use of antioxidant chemicals was proposed, but this reliance is not appropriate for the health of the body.
Still disadvantageously, the conventional food preserving method cannot prevent the food surface from browning with time.